jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Passionate ace
Passionate ace is the stand used by the Jotaro Kujo of jojo’s bizarre adventure passion Appearance/Personality passionate ace is a purple and white being mainly purple having white arrows down it’s Body and hands it’s hands have sharpened black claw like finger nails this humanoid stand has a slim masiculin body with a single eye which is yellow with a Single black pupil which is a stark contrast to its Jotaro Kujo the stands face is blank and emotionless not have a mouth or any other fealitres aside from its eye the actual head of the stand is purple and has long white Curved horns coming from its fore head going upwards on its arms are each a white rose these are used for multple different features such as launching hamon in fused bullets this stand has white Thorne ropes along it’s Shoulders going down towards and around the bicep this stand is very gental cording to jotaro passionate ace also shows passive nature not being a punch ghost instead being a long to medium Range this stand is also a quite stand not having a battle cry nor passionate ace also disobeys jotaro on some occasions as he is given and order but if it will lead to jotaro being in danger it will disobey and will remain this stand loses His cool if its attacks miss and will violently shoot in anger Abilities above average strength while not as strong as star platinum it can easily move and lift cars and trucks jotaro does claim this stand offen holds back yet this is never proven to be true super speed this stand can move according to dio over half the speed of light this can lead to jotaro making his stand create a dust cloud to blind his opponents hamon this stand acts as a hamon user and can use hamon much like younger Joesph and jonathan overdrive this stand has the ability to embue his hands with hamon to make his punches stronger yet not reaching star platinum strength instead it can Distory walls yet it only has shown this strength once against an enemy stand spirit photography copying the power of joesph joestar’s stand hermit purple by striking a camera it produces a photo of what jotaro truly wants to either know or locate it by creating a photo of it yet this does break the camera hamon bullets by shooting the petals after filling them with hamon they are are razor sharp and can travel over 50 meters with a speed of 10 meters per second they can also fill vampires and zombies like DIO with enough hamon to cause a limb to explode hamon nails much like Johnny Joestar passionate Ace can shoot it’s claw like nails by forcing them with hamon and pulling his hand back much like pulling back a bow and arrow these nails dig into their target and shoot So much hamon into their veins the nails take aparently 2 and a half minutes to regrow and can be shot one after another or all at once but if he misses he will shoot with out aiming grappling hook this is where the stand uses its thorns on its back to grapple on to another item only used for a get away hamon field this is where the stand blankets both him self and jotaro in hamon to avoid the touch of vampires this technique can also be used and extended to other people such as when jotaro used it to cover daniel king in hamon to avoid dio‘s transmut touch Gallery | Trivia whilst this stand is not able to stop time jotaro once did say it was so fast time acted like it didn’t effected yet this is believed to be a bolstering event to scare dio whilst the Nails are give the ability of Johnny they look Like dios to create a sense of dio infecting the joestars this stand is purple much like Joesph hermit purple this stand is the opposite to dio’s changes